<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a dream by a_loner_but_a_stoner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756402">Just a dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_loner_but_a_stoner/pseuds/a_loner_but_a_stoner'>a_loner_but_a_stoner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Togafuka Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Nightmares, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_loner_but_a_stoner/pseuds/a_loner_but_a_stoner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s gone, forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Togafuka Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 4, prompt was nightmares! Sorry it was later today, I’m actually busy for the next few days so expect these to be coming out more in the evening rather then the afternoon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And the blackened for this amazing class trial is.... Toko Fukawa!”</p><p>
  <em>No...</em>
</p><p>“Wow, you got it right again! Maybe I underestimated you guys!”</p><p>
  <em>Oh God no...</em>
</p><p>“Well, anyways, I have a VERY special punishment prepared for the ultimate writing prodigy!”</p><p>
  <em>Not her</em>
</p><p>Toko looked at her classmates, her eyes quietly begging for help, but Byakuya couldn’t do anything but stare. </p><p>
  <em>Please no</em>
</p><p>“Let’s give it everything we got! It’s punishment time!”</p><p>Monokuma then grabbed Toko, and dragged her along the ground. Toko was flailing around and screaming, trying ever so desperately to get away, but nobody, especially not a girl as small as Toko, could get away from the mechanical bear's grasp.</p><p>She was thrown into a pitch black corridor, completely alone. She seemed fully terrified, and Byakuya could understand why.</p><p> She stood still for a moment, seemingly unsure of what to do. Eventually a... familiar figure appeared.</p><p>
  <em>What the...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was that...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was that him?</em>
</p><p>Byakuya stared at the carbon copy of himself, completely bewildered. It was exceptionally accurate, some of his classmates even actually looked up at him to make sure he was still behind the bars.</p><p>Of course, he obviously was...</p><p>But Toko didn't know that.</p><p>She started running towards the copy of him, thinking she would be saved. The possibility that it might be a fake seemed to not even cross her mind.</p><p>Suddenly, when she was about half way to the copy, a huge roller appeared between them. Toko stopped for a second, clearly puzzled over what it was, and how she could get to “Byakuya” now.</p><p>When it started slowly moving, she realized her mistake. </p><p>Toko stumbled over herself a bit, trying to quickly turn around and run back the other way. The roller picked up a lot of speed, but, thankfully, she was actually a pretty fast runner, so for a while, she managed to outrun the roller.</p><p>But only for a while.</p><p>Byakuya stared in horror as he saw her start to stumble over her own feet.</p><p>“TOKO”</p><p>He cried out, but it was no use. He watched in shock as she tripped and fell. </p><p>He squeezed his eyes close, he couldn’t bear to watch anymore.</p><p>He heard her scream, and then, the sound of cracking bones as the roller crushed them.</p><p>Then complete silence.</p><p>Byakuya made the mistake of opening his eyes, just as the roller moved out of the way, forcing the students to see Toko’s flat corpse. </p><p>Her facial expression was one of pure fear, her eyes were wide, and her mouth was open. Nearly all of her teeth were crushed. There was blood leaking out of her eyes, ears, and nose. </p><p>Everybody was quiet for a moment, taking in what they had just seen. Makoto had tears in his eyes, while the rest of them seemed to be decently fine, after all, it wasn’t like this had been the first execution they had seen.</p><p>It was then that Byakuya heard a scream, and it took him a moment to recognize that it was his own voice. </p><p>
  <em>She was gone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Truly gone</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Forever</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Byakuya?"</p><p>Suddenly, it all faded away. The execution area morphed into his bedroom, his classmates disappeared, he was in his bed, and Toko was by his side.</p><p>It had just been a dream, a horrible nightmare.</p><p>Toko was right beside him.</p><p>She was safe.</p><p>He breathed a sigh of relief. Toko was right there, she was okay. </p><p>He hadn’t lost her.</p><p>“Byakuya? Are y-you okay? You were screaming.”</p><p>Though she was completely fine, Toko looked worried. This was the first time he had ever had a nightmare like this, and the first time she had heard him sound genuinely afraid.</p><p>“I’m fine”</p><p>Byakuya was still quite shaken up though, and his voice was wobbly.</p><p>“Darling, are you sure? You sounded really scared. You know you can talk to me, r-right?”</p><p>He sighed, so Toko wasn’t going to just let this go. Though it was a bit irritating, he did appreciate that she cared so much.</p><p>“Toko, seriously I’m fine-“</p><p>His voice broke on that last word. As much as he tried to deny it, the dream had affected him. It had brought back all the memories... all the trauma. He tried to control himself, but, remembering the killing game, his eyes filled with tears, and to his dismay, they started falling down his cheeks.</p><p>Obviously, his girlfriend noticed this. Understanding that he didn’t want to talk about it, Toko didn’t comment on it. Instead, she simply reached over and wrapped him tightly in her arms.</p><p>Byakuya let Toko hold him as he cried, trusting that she wouldn’t judge him, and, of course, she never would. She whispered sweet nothings into his ears, trying to make her darling white knight feel better. </p><p>“Shh, baby, it’s okay, I’m right here”</p><p>Just the sound of her voice comforted him; it reminded him that they, along with the other survivors, were safe. The world was safe again, and they were going to restart their lives. Everything was okay.</p><p>He snuggled into her, slowly starting to feel okay. Though he didn’t show it to anybody other than Toko, he did truly love her. Even just her presence comforted him, especially when he could physically feel her.</p><p>Eventually, he was okay again. He left her warm embrace, and wiped his eyes.</p><p>“I... I’m okay now”</p><p>Toko looked at him with soft eyes, trying to gauge if he was really okay by reading his face.</p><p>“You're sure?”</p><p>He nodded, and took a deep breath.</p><p>“I love you” </p><p>Toko smiled, and replied without missing a beat</p><p>“I love you too”</p><p>The two of them laid back down, and Byakuya wrapped himself around Toko. </p><p>It only took a few minutes for them to fall back asleep</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>